This invention relates to a soffit vent.
Bathrooms, kitchens, and other enclosures in homes and other buildings often have exhaust fans to actively vent these enclosures. Ductwork typically extends between the fan and the outside of the building. One place for the outlet of the ducting which, as compared with a wall or the roof of a building, may minimize the cost of installation, is the soffits. Air blown by the fan should, of course, exit the home; however, it is desirable to avoid back drafts, especially in cold weather. It is also desirable to block the migration of vermin or insects into the home through the ducting. In an effort to achieve these goals, U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,516 to Mantyla discloses a soffit vent at the outlet of the ducting which has a weighted flapper valve that will close when the fan is off.
This invention seeks to provide an improved soffit vent.